Personal computing devices are quickly becoming ubiquitous tools for the average consumer. Personal computing devices, such as smart phones, wearable computing devices, smart glasses, tablet computers, and the like, may be used for a variety of purposes including work, entertainment, and information research. As personal computing devices become more ingrained into the everyday life of users, alternative or additional capabilities of the personal computing devices are becoming ever more important. For example, a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) chip combined with a maps program can assist a user who may be lost.
Knowledge representation and automated reasoning can be used to improve the capabilities of personal computing devices. For example, systems now exist that can represent information related to a user (such as an e-mail discussing an upcoming event), and can infer that the user may be attending that event. The knowledge represented and associated with a user may additionally be related to family, friends, past experiences, etc.